


Has your worldview been refreshed

by thesoleil



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hal Jordan, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: A sorceress lost control and changed the whole world into an ABO worldview. The earth was in chaos, and the people in JL were panicked. Because the sorceress wasn't sure about which settings she prefered, they have to explore this new world from scratch to scratch. Without being aware of it, Dick had sex with Jason without protection, and the person who Barry has a crush on was the most uneasy Omega in the world.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne(mentioned), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodySigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/gifts).
  * A translation of [你的世界观被刷新了没](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086111) by [MoodySigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh). 



As superheroes who oversee the earth and even half of the universe, the Justice League must not only be prepared to shed blood and sacrifice, but also must keep our wits about facing some boring villains every day.

Such as today.

At first, none of them had noticed what trouble this person had caused, and they didn't even have any doubts except "it was too easy to catch".

The Flash was thinking about the direct ratio and the upper limit between his wallet and fast food. Wonder Woman silently selected the new ice cream from the newly opened dessert shop. Superman was worried about whether he could replace all the interviews he had missed with Bruce Wayne. Even Martian Manhunter was drifting off, admiring the wonderful brain theatre of his teammates solemnly.

Finally, the bat held a meeting, and the group of heroes, hungry, tired, or bored, went back to their homes.

This time was also a case that was easy to turn over.

——Unfortunately they were wrong.

Dick felt a little uncomfortable. He prevented four attempted rapes all night, and now he felt that someone was smashing his temple with a hammer in his head. His Instinct told him something was going to happen. Nightwing desperately prayed that his cohabitant would not go looking under the sofa on the spur of the moment because he hadn't cleaned up the body of the ceramic flowerpot yet.

Then he received a call from Jason.

After solving three conference calls, Tim secretly accepted Conner's video invitation. Although he didn't want to and he really didn't know if it was a sign of impotence when a Kryptonian suddenly bounced off a bone when he was about to cum.

Ask your father, good boy. I'm going to comfort the little secretary who thought she had bumped into the CEO’s phone sex and now she is suspecting she is gonna die soon.

Bruce gave a dirty look, as lifeless as he always has been. Gotham is extremely chaotic tonight, and the whole family set out to control the situation. The most unbearable thing is that the time that he had completed half of the work was done he found out three of his sons were gone. Only left with Robin looked at his dad blankly after beating others.

Oliver Queen has enjoyed unprecedented sex after sweeping the entire Star City——not saying that it had been bad before——and he was hugging his wife in arms on the sofa and exchanging kisses dazely.

And then he was interrupted by a burst of life-threatening serial calls.

Barry was terrified. Today, Central City was not peaceful; the hospital was overcrowded; the villains were extremely rampant, and CCPD has sent out actions five times to stop gang fighting. After the matter is as good as settled, he left the rest of it for the kids to deal with and he went home and took a shower to get ready to rest. When he called Hal to take a bath, he realized that he wanted to fuck his cohabitant.

Diana beat up a dozen of men and women coming to pick her up and then went back to the apartment to wash away the dust to relieve fatigue. She looked towards her still toned body silently for a long time, and then opened the league comm, "We have to meet."

Green Lantern is dumbfounded. Shazam is dumbfounded. Aquaman is dumbfounded. Martian Manhunter is silent. Cyborg is very serious. Superman is serious. other people……

Well, filled with complicated emotions.

"I believe everyone was very busy last night." The first person who starts to talk is Batman. "Yesterday, the rate of rape cases across the country increased by 50% within one day."

The heroes cast a serious look at each other.

"No gender limitation."

The heroes cast an awkward look at each other.

The Flash does not dare to look up.

Superman continues, "Conner has reported a situation, so I checked it by the way, and it turns out that all the suspects with 'sexual' aggressive behavior have an extra bone appearing in the genital area."

Everybody is talking about the matter.

"And on the back of everyone's neck, a small piece of gland-like flesh has grown, slowly maturing, and the speed varies from person to person." Clark added, "All the individuals I checked have appeared."

"What does this mean?" Arthur doesn't understand.

"The crime rate has soared worldwide, but after careful analysis, it is not difficult to find that New York is the radiant point. I think it is related to the prisoner yesterday, so I went to interrogate her." Bruce folds his hands under his jaw. "She gave a positive answer."

"So? What has she done?"

"Her ability is very ambiguous, similar to magic but also like psychokinesis. Constantine has stated that it imitates angels and demons and she can do whatever she wants. After this accident, she said that she has no remaining power to reverse the spell. Zatanna also said she cannot do anything about it."

"So what exactly has she done?"

"She transformed the earth into her ideal worldview, with a strict hierarchy and the supreme purpose of serving sex."

"So?"

"ABO." Batman explained briefly and continued to analyze the status quo. "But her abilities are limited, and she has too many private settings. She cannot guarantee the main settings that rushed through her mind at that moment. People around the world have not automatically acquire relevant knowledge and also lacked of coping approaches. I have arranged an emergency PR team, and the details of the settings will gradually improve over time, but the situation will be very chaotic in the short term."

Everyone is still immersed in the impact of the new worldview.

"So," Barry struggled to shatter and reorganize the gender concept that he has been used to over more than two decades, "90% of the world is still normal people, and the remaining 10% will become sex machines?"

"Not really, it's just that the body structure will make wilder adjustments for sex." Bruce calmly corrected. "In 10% of the population, the vast majority have penises that exceed normal size, and they will pop up a butterfly-like bone which is similar to canine species at special moments. As for the rest of the body structures..."

"Shut up we can check it ourselves."

"The glands on the hind neck is to distribute pheromone. This function is gradually manifesting in each body, and it is expected to be fully developed in less than a week. Of course, 90% of the population is insipidness." Clark is still studying the report from the bat, "But everyone can perceive pheromones."

"How do you perceive? The smell?"

"The sense of smell dominates."

"What if it smells like tobacco?" J'ohn worried seriously, "Is the smoking ban still effective?"

"Never mind the cigarette, what if it's durian? I'm not afraid to eat those things, but who can stand it all day long?"

"I will ask someone to isolate individuals manually if it’s necessary."

Someone lights up the ring cooperatively. Barry looks hopeless," inhibitors, please give me inhibitors."

Bruce remains unmoved, "In order to avoid accidents, all the people present must undergo a medical examination and be registered. Cyborg is establishing a complete statistical system, leaving no stone unturned to prevent Alphas from violating Omegas..."

"Excellent," Hal murmured blankly. "We have now started to use terms in another world view..."

"For the convenience of investigation, people who were particularly aggressive last night raised their hands first."

Oliver Bruce Barry, and not surprisingly, Diana.

Hal couldn't believe it, "Barry!?"

The Flash flushes.

"Who did you attack!?"

"I didn't!" Barry jumps his feet to defend. "Before I can do anything to you I could..."  
"So that’s why you kicked me out nakedly in the middle of the night!?"

"You were wrapped in a bath towel!"

"You would rather drive your good friends out of the house than confess that something was wrong with your body?" The Lantern is very angry, "What the hell!?"

"Rather than condemning Flash's concealment, your own situation deserves more attention."

"...What do you mean?"

"Obviously," Bruce says dryly. "Clark?"

"Huh?"

"Modify Lantern’s testing direction."

"Alright."

"Why!?"

"Does Flash have the urge to attack others, except Lantern?"  
Barry thinks for a while and shakes his head hesitantly.

"Clark?"

"Understand √"

"I don’t understand!!!"

"There is a problem," Shazam raises his hand hesitantly. "The one that has changed the most in the whole world view is male Omega, and the other...er, that, I was thinking about female Alpha, will there really be..."

Everyone's eyes moved down a little, and then immediately look up at the front, pretending not curious about it.

Diana stands in the center of the storm, calmly and even feels like to laugh, "Yes."

!!!∑(°Д°ノ)ノ

All men's expressions were so stiff and cracked. Shazam was also frightened, and he stammers for a long time before asking the next question: "So that...what is it...like?"

"Clap Clap". applaud. The Brave and The Bold. Green Lantern Corps have gotten a successor.

"An extra piece of flesh, the others are no different. In most settings, female Alphas are usually neglected, so there is not specific changes. In contrast, I am more curious about another thing," Diana chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Hal, "What will happen to male Omegas?"

"Hey!" Hal angrily yells, "I didn't mess with you this time!"

"But I really want to know."

"I haven’t been diagnosed that I am Omega yet!"

"Then why are you panicking?"

"Nightwing has confirmed that male Omegas will have an extra vagina and uterine-like reproductive sacs." Batman successfully suppresses Green Lantern who attempts to slip away, "Clark, just find that thing."

"Okay."

"It’s not okay at all!" Hal is ashamed and angry, "I won't let you look into my ass!"

"That’s not needed. Just see through it, Clark, and don't confuse the bladder with uterus."

"I won’t."

"I say stop!!!"

"But," Arthur hesitated, "how did Nightwing confirm it?"

Batman's aura became more gloomy in the fascinating silence.

"Family secrets."

"That's the situation." Tim pretended to be calm. "Since most of us are underage and may not be at the age to so-called 'present', theoretically, it will be much more possible for us than that for the Justice League. I have gotten in touch with Kenan Kong, it will be our main duty to maintain order recently. But just in case, after all, most Omegas did not show too much abnormality in the first night, and everyone has to undergo a medical examination. By the way, people who felt a bit strange last night raise their hands——Superboy, put your hand down."

Conner flattened his arms moodily.

Tim glanced around.

"...Only Superboy felt wrong?"

Wally looked dumbfounded: "Feeling super hungry, does it count?"

"..."

"Does Bart have similar feelings?"

"Huh? I'm always hungry?"

"..."

"...I will ask the Flash later..."

"It is also the first time for uncle to deal with this!"

"JL's investigation speed is much better than ours."

"I still don't understand how to distinguish between Alpha's aggressiveness and Omega differentiation. Ordinary people will have that kind of urge to fight or..." Artemis ponders, "That kind of desire?"

Aqualad looks hopeless: "It can still be distinguished. After all, it feels way too different between taking aphrodisiacs and normal physiological impulse." As a marine species, he is more experienced in estrus.

Although there is no evidence to prove that people in Atlantis were also affected.  
"But how are we supposed to check? I mean, it's not just the difference between men and women. Now there are six genders in the world, not even aliens, and it's not easy to divide the space. And the hospital does not have special equipment. ..."

"It's okay to analyze anatomical sections with the existing technology. Besides, we have outside help. Batman has already arranged it, and Superman will be there soon. Just arrange the order. Who wants to be the first?"

"..." The silence falls again.

"Lady first."

"You guys should have chivalry!"

"So ladies first!"

"Aren’t we supposed to take responsibilities while facing obstacles!?"

" Get it over with!"

"Where is Nightwing?" M'gann whines. "Isn’t he the leader?"

"...Nightwing has already presented..."

"What!?"

"What is it!?"

Tim stares at the gossiping crowd, gritting his teeth: "Family secrets."

And he hides his fingers under the table and inhumanely destroyed the message that stupid brother had just sent——

"I I I I didn't wear a condom, what am I supposed to do if little wing really gets pregnant TAT"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason woke up. Dick was drowned in guilt and anxiety. Wally was totally shocked.

When Jason wakes up, he feels like that he was dipped into Lazarus Pit again. All bones and muscles are aching. Limbs seem to be dislocated. His headache is splitting, and the nape of his neck is numb and dull. His lower abdomen is swollen and sour; if there has to be an answer, it feels like a minute after going to the toilet before the bladder explode, a bit absentminded, a little bit comfortable and some lingering fears. His waist is aching like being stabbed twice, which made him too lazy to get up.

Does he get renal failure? Jason sullenly recalls his recent schedule in the chaos.

Not healthy, but it’s still better than old man.

Or Is it a kidney stone?

By the way, what I did last night makes it feels like I got fucked for a week...

"Jason?"

Dickie?

"You're awake?"

Why is he still here?

"Would you like some water?"

Jason vaguely remembers that it was him who called him over, and not until he heard the word "water" did he realize that he was thirsty. He nods a little gratefully, and slowly grins. He sits up and takes the cup from Dick's hand and takes a sip before he could barely speak: "What time is it now?"

"Seven in the morning."

"I only slept for three hours?"

"Huh?"

"Did I get into a fight yesterday?"

"what?"

"What’s that face?"

"Jason," Dick carefully supports him, "You slept all day."

"……What?"

"You have slept all day, today is Sunday..."

"Wait," Jason’s confused, "Which Sunday?"

"Eh?"

"I only slept for one day, why is it Sunday?"

"???"

"Shouldn’t it be Thursday!?"

"...Jay," Dick's expression is blank. "Don't you remember?"

"What do I remember..." The clicking sound from the spine accompanied by the pain in the too-embarrassed-to-mention part made Jason’s face get darkened instantly, "What happened?"

"Jay..."

"Why are you in my safehouse, why can't I move as if I've got raped by turns? Why do I have no impression at all after half a week!?"

"Jay..."

"Dick Grayson, don’t you dare pretend nothing happened!"

"Jay, I didn't... lie down first, give me the cup. That's it, then take a deep breath, inhale—exhale—very good. Now," Dick did a few rounds before daring to face his little brother who was pushed into the blanket. "Calm down and listen to me..."

"..."

After five minutes of whispering and five minutes of fascinating silence, the guardian angel of Blüdhaven get knocked out of the safehouse by the Red Hood, accompanied by raving and roars that can lift the roof.

Dick sits outside the Batcave and puts an ice pack on his eyes passively. Jason is on a operating chair, undergoing a comprehensive physical examination by bat dad, who rolls his eyes in Wayne’s style and keeps nagging throughout the process. General meanings include: "how many times have I told you protection, protection, protection ", "remember to wear condoms next time", "You probably don’t need it anymore", "You didn’t tell me you’re in a relationship", "You didn’t tell me you’re in a relationship with your brother", "You are brothers!!!", "Tell the truth if he had tempted you", "Tell me the truth if he had seduced you", "The child's name will be Thomas" blablabla...

Anyway, it must be the same as what he scolded himself yesterday, only changing person.

There is a sudden dry cough behind him and Dick doesn’t lift his head. Conner silently touches him and sits down. He clears his throat, looks at the blue sky for a long time, and says dryly, "Jason is okay."

Rubbish. It’s me who was nearly beaten to death.

"But he is one of the few who went into heat right after the accident...that..."

"Omega."

"Omega. So when you two were...that...that...that..."

"Having sex."

"That."

"Conner, you're not a kid anymore."

"I'm not quite about ten!"

"How many ten-year-olds have morning wood!?"

"Hey! Don’t you wanna listen or not!"

"No. Tim will tell me anyway."

"...During the process of having sex, both of your sexual characteristics are gradually mature, and various functions are slowly changing. This is unlikely to happen, but your physical conditions have always been good, and Red Hood has always been very...that...uh…healthy. The heat was long enough estrus, and the timing that you bitted his gland was just right…”

"Conner," Dick exhales impatiently, "make your point."

"You are successfully bonded." Conner announces the result quickly, then shuts up and lets him digest it.

Dick covers one of his eyes, looking at him with a blank face and dead-ashes like heart.

Conner shrugs uncomfortably: "Tim said this is the first successful pair of Alpha and Omega, so Red Hood will stay in Batcave for a few days to facilitate data collection. In theory, you are not allowed to leave without permission, but Batman—Bruce—Batman...In short, he is angry..."

"I can see it." Dick replys in a chilly voice. Seriously, if it were not for that the first few days Jason was still in heat and couldn't be without company, he would have died because of Batman's impulse crime.

"So I suggest you go out and hide for a while." Conner pats his shoulder pityingly, and stands up. " A great man knows when to yield and when not. Take advantage of this chaos and you may not be discovered if you hide farther. If you are lucky enough, your family will eventually forget it when it comes to an end..."

No...you are too naive, kid...

Dick stares at him angrily.

That's Batman.

If he wants to hunt down a person, the validity period can be extended to the next life! ! !

"But Tim said you have to get in as soon as possible after you calm down."

"Oh."

"He said……"

"I do not want to listen."

"'Your Omega needs you.'" The super boy keeps his fingers crossed with a sincere expression

"..."

Atta boy, you just successfully scared me.

Nightwing feels so disgusted that he keeps murmuring behind his comrades, and gets caught off guard by a series of crackling lights flashing by his side. Kid Flash sits beside him with an abstracted look on his face. After sitting dully for a while, he gives him a bucket of popcorn blankly: " Eat?"

Dick consciously grabs a handful and chews: "What's the matter? Have you finally presented?"

"No...not yet. But I guess I'm just a Beta. No, I wanna say..." He mutters blankly, "Nightwing?"

"Huh?"

"Now there are six genders."

"Yes."

"The definition of Gay and Lesbian is no longer the same."

"Makes sense……"

"Boys and boys can have offspring."

"I know……"

"But it can't... Dick, Even so, sexual orientation can’t change within... Even if it has been almost a week, how can people who have always liked girls just..."

"Jesus, Wally..." Dick scratches his hair irritably, "I am bisexual, it’s still the same even though the system changed! I know, I fucked my little brother and he was right in the fucking process of presenting. I know it hurts because he fucking cried! I lost control! And the conception rate is as high as 90% and god damn it we didn’t have protection! I know I fucked up! I’m sorry I don’t want him to endure this I’m about to freak out! I know he definitely feels awful, I feel awful too, I don't want to hurt him at all, you know that Wally..."

Turning his head and discovering his friend's expression was weird, Dick suddenly stopped: "Uh, Wally?"

"...You fucked your brother!?"

"Is that all you wanna say!?"

"You, fucked, your, little, brother!?"

"I……"

"Which one?"

"That..."

"Jason!?"

"I……"

"I was wondering why Red Robin and Robin's acted so weird these days! I thought they were presented!" The speedster runs around him with sparks and lightning, "You you you you fucked Jason!?"

"You’ve already known that!"

"I know you guys got together, but I didn't expect... you you you you you mean you are already..."

"Bonded, yes." Dick looked desperate. "Batman hasn't killed me yet just because I am the father of his future grandson..."

"There is a baby!?"

"Conception rate! Damn it! 90%!" Dick sits back despairingly, "Although it's just the usual settings of the novel that have not yet been implemented in official data." He swallows hardly, "Jason gave me this morning and he hasn't talked since then." Dick hints to his old friend for bruises on his face, "Of course I deserve it..."

Wally calms down when he heard those words, and stops in front of him sympathetically: "Dick..."

"I love him, Wally..." Nightwing speaks with a slight trembling, "I don't want to force him to make that choice. I was completely confused at that time and had no idea..."

"……I know."

"I'm like a death row now, waiting for whatever he condemn me." Dick whispers sadly. "I would be happy to provide data for exploring the new worldview as atonement." He pauses, a little bit worried, "I could do anything to make up. I'm just afraid of how strict the Alpha and Omega bonding will be in this setting, if something happens to me, it will really hurt him..."

"Suddenly you’re talking like a scumbag."

"I found that."

"Pretentious and Gary Sue."

"Shut up. Why did you look for me?"

"Oh, yes, I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Well, boys and boys can have children, so they could get married, right?"

"Hasn't it already been legal long ago??"

"I mean, if my uncle marries a man, how should I call that man?" Kid Flash's face is slightly distorted, "Uncletee???"

"...Weird. The Flash is Alpha?"

"Right."

"It is a bit unimaginable that his kind of sluggish old man is..." Nightwing teases him, "Even if he is Alpha, it's okay to call his mate as uncle. Flash falls in love with an Omega that quickly? With a man?" He smiles and leans closer, "Who is it? Do we know..." He suddenly freezes, "We know?"

Wally nods blankly.

"Lantern?"

Wally nods inconsolably.

" Lantern!?"


End file.
